Mondgezeiten
by pavlov's-bell
Summary: Remus’ Leben verläuft nicht in Tagen, sondern in Mondphasen. Eine Bestandsaufnahme von Momenten, mitten aus dem Wolfsherz.
1. I Erwachen

**Mondgezeiten **

**Inh.:** Remus' Leben verläuft nicht in Tagen, sondern in Mondphasen. Eine Bestandsaufnahme von Momenten, mitten aus dem Wolfsherz.

**Anm.:** Die ersten zwei von fünf Oneshots. Eingangszitate von Aimee Mann, meiner herzallerliebsten Songpoetin. Liebe Grüße an die Mädels vom LJ, Lina, Eva und moony4ever aka moons :).

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, und wenn ich Geld hiermit verdienen könnte… ha! Vergesst es.

**Soundtrack: **Coldplay, "Warning Sign", für den melancholischen Einschlag.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

I. Erwachen 

_'Cause baby, look what I have done  
The ruins just go on and on  
I've got to let it go now, or it will drag me under_

_(Aimee Mann, "I can't help you anymore")_

Schwarz hinter den Lidern, zitteriges Blinzeln, winziger Flügelschlag, schon erstorben. Dann nochmal, hell, weiß (weiß?), Sonne hinter hohen Fenstern. Sonne ist gut, weil sie nur auf der Haut brennt, nicht darunter. Krankenhausbettenlaken.

Remus wälzt sich auf die Seite, entkommt dem dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Brustkorb und dreht sich hinien in ein brennendes Ziehen in seinem Oberschenkel, seine linke Handfläche ist bandagiert (wieder), an der Stirn spannt etwas (Pflaster), sein Herz macht unmotivierte Bewegungen, bekagt sich bei jedem Schlag, _wieso bist du schon wieder wach, hm?_

Dann beginnt die vertraute Prozedur – energische Schritte, „Oh, du bist wach" – „Ja." Quietschen der Matratze, die nachgibt, als Mme Poppins sich darauf setzt, „Wie fühlst du dich?" – „Ja." – „Wir werden jetzt mal deine Verbände wechseln, was?" – „...ja."

Remus zählt lautlos von vierundvierzig bis eins rückwärts, während die Betrachtung der Kratzer und Schnitte erfolgt und die Verbände erneuert werden, als der wirklich schmerzhafte Teil kommt, der beißend scharfe Tränke involviert und unangenehme Heilungszauber, für die es nötig ist, dass er bei Bewusstsein ist (Bewusstsein ist nicht so übel, eigentlich, aber jedes Mal nach Vollmond ist es ein hämisches kleines Biest), ersetzt er das Zählen durch chronologisches Ordnen von Daten (War die Koboldbewegung nun vor oder nach der fünfzigjährigen Debatte des Zauberrats?) und das Lösen arithmantischer Formelgleichungen.

Schließlich ist es überstanden, und trinkt einen von Poppys patentierten Stärkungstränken aus einer peinlichen Krankenflügel-Schnabeltasse, die geschmacklich an Dinge erinnern, die man besser nicht exakt identifiziert.

Dann rutscht der Zeiger der Wanduhr noch ein Stück nach vorn, vom Westflügel hört man das dumpfe Knallen von Türen gegen die Wände, als die Zweitklässler aus ihren Verwandlungs- und Zauberkunststunden rennen (oder hinken, je nachdem, wie sicher sie in der Materie sind), und Remus gibt ihnen vier Minuten, um aus dem Klassenzimmer in den Krankenflügel zu kommen, oder nein, eine mehr, weil jetzt das Gedränge zum Mittagessen einsetzt und Peter sicherlich auf eine Scheibe Toast besteht und sie mit seiner Nörgelei aufhält. Dann noch etwa ein bis zwei Minuten, um an Poppy vorbeizukommen, und eine zur Reserve für Unvorhergesehenes. Sie unterbieten seine Berechnung um anderthalb Minuten.

„Moooooony!" Sirius.

„Hey, Remus, alles klar?" James.

„... – nur eine Scheibe Toast, ich bin fast verhungert seit heute morgen! Hallo, Remus." Peter.

„Wie geht's dem Patienten?", fragt Sirius, wirft sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf die Matratze neben Remus und betrachtet die bauchige, braune Flasche auf dem Tablett neben ihm.

James lehnt sich betont lässig gegen den Arzneischrank an der Wand und Peter schmollt in der Ecke am Fenster.

„Au.", sagt Remus kaum hörbar und Sirius lässt augenblicklich von der Flasche ab und sieht Remus aus Augen an, die so blau sind, dass sämtliche Vergleiche an ihnen scheitern würden.

„'Tschuldigung.", sagt er mit einem lässigen Lächeln, aber Remus versteht schon.

„Schon gut."

„Ist es nicht." Sirius lehnt sich vor und pustet in Richtung der schmerzenden Stelle, und sein Atem huscht wie eine beiläufige Berührung über die nackte Haut an Remus' Hals und sein Herz stellt den Betrieb ein.

Denk an etwas anderes. Denk. An. Etwas. Anderes. Der Koboldaufstand in Südengland war als eine Folge der sozialen Probleme und wirtschaftlichen Misstände zu verstehen, mit denen sich die Koboldbevölkerung konfrontiert sah...

„Besser?"

... und wurde im Folgenden vielfach bezeichnet als Revolte gegen das politische Staatssystem auf Grundlage von...

„Moony?"

„Was? Oh, ja, ähm. Hmmm."

„Er ist noch ein bisschen duselig im Kopf.", diagnostiziert James und Peter murmelt:

„Wenigstens ist er nicht unterzuckert."

„Du bist nicht unterzuckert, du Idiot. Du hast dir in der Pause einen Schokoriegel reingeschoben, der war so groß wie 'ne Familienpizza."

„Petey ist nur eifersüchtig, weil niemand nach seinem Wohlergehen fragt."

James grinst. „Klar, ist ja auch der Kleinste von uns, also..." Er zwinkert ihm verschwörerisch zu, „ich meine, vom animagischen Standpunkt aus gesehen."

„Ich würde sofort mit ihm tauschen, wenn ich könnte.", gibt Remus zu verstehen, und Peter läuft knallrot an.

„Ich habe eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen.", sagt er bestimmt und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Jaja. Auch Klobürsten haben eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen, wenn man's so sieht."

„Benehmt euch, Leute.", murmelt Remus abwesend und müde und sinkt dabei tiefer in die Kissen. In seinem Kopf rappeln noch einige Dinge herum, die nicht ganz an der richtigen Stelle liegen.

„Ich dachte, du magst es, wenn ich ungezogen bin", haucht Sirius in laszivem Tonfall und sieht Remus unter langen, schwarzen Wimpern hindurch an. James schüttelt sich aus vor Lachen.

„Remus weiß sehr genau, was er mag und was nicht.", grinst James. „Denk nur mal an deine Plattensammlung, Pads."

„Ich mag _dich_.", seufzt Remus auf einmal, kaum hörbar und lässt sich ein wenig zur Seite sinken, sodass er näher bei Sirius liegt. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, er driftet lautlos hinüber in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Peter beschwert sich in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers noch immer über das verpasste Mittagessen und Sirius betrachtet die Gesichtszüge, in die sich Sorge und Schmerz gegraben haben und die so müde wirken, müde und alt und verloren in den weißen Laken des Bettes.

Sie sprechen nicht mehr, Sirius glaubt auch nicht, dass jemand anderer als er Remus' leise Worte gehört hat, und obwohl James einen Moment lang zu ihnen hinübersieht und ein unergründlicher Ausdruck in seinen Augen liegt, verliert er niemals ein Wort darüber.


	2. II Ertrinken

**Inh.:** Remus' Leben verläuft nicht in Tagen, sondern in Mondphasen. Eine Bestandsaufnahme von Momenten, mitten aus dem Wolfsherz.

**Anm.:** Die ersten zwei von fünf Oneshots. Eingangszitate von Aimee Mann, meiner herzallerliebsten Songpoetin. Liebe Grüße an die Mädels vom LJ, Lina, Eva und moony4ever aka moons :).

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, und wenn ich Geld hiermit verdienen könnte… ha! Vergesst es.

**Soundtrack: **"Famous Blue Raincoat" von Leonard Cohen fürs Herzschmerz-Feeling.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**II. Ertrinken**

Drink me or I'll drown in 

_A sea of giance_

_(Aimee Mann, "Video")_

„Geh weg."

„Nein."

„Dann geh in den Hund."

„Nein." 

„Ich könnte dich umbringen, verstehst du nicht?"

„Das würdest du nicht."

„Ich... bitte, lass mich, ich... bitte, Sirius, verschwinde, ich flehe dich an."

„Es war nicht wegen dir, Moony."

„Sei still. Sei bitte still."

Der Raum dreht sich, er ist kalt und grau und die Luft ist kalt und grau und die Welt ist kalt, kalt und grau. Das dichte Feld aus Schutzzaubern surrt leise, Remus kniet auf dem Boden, das Gesicht leblos und blass. Sirius ist neben ihm auf die Knie gesunken, er sollte nicht hier sein, nicht als er selbst, das ist gefährlich, das ist verdammt gefährlich. Es ist nicht mehr das Gleiche wie in Hogwarts, nicht wie Rennen über die endlosen Ländereien, sie sind zu weit davon entfernt, das Zimmer ist zu klein, viel zu klein für sie beide.

Die ganze verdammte Welt ist zu klein für sie beide.

"Du warst nicht einmal in der Nähe. Es gab ein ganzes Rudel irischer Werwölfe, die im Waldstück zwei Kilometer entfernt herumgelungert haben. Es gibt keinen Beweis, dass du..."

„Ich hätte es tun können."

„Hör auf."

„Sie ist noch ein Kind gewesen!"

„Und sie kann froh sein, dass sie noch am Leben ist."

„Nein, kann sie nicht."

Remus lässt sich zurücksinken, bis er die Wand im Rücken fühlt. Mit dem Rücken zur Wand.

Wie metaphorisch.

Sirius sitzt da mit seinen sanften Händen und dem makellos schönen Gesicht, und er kann nichts tun, rein gar nichts.

Der Wolf regt sich im Dunkel.

„Manchmal hasse ich es nicht, Sirius, manchmal fühlt es sich gut an, sich hinzugeben, aufzuhören mit dem Kämpfen, manchmal... manchmal soll nur der Schmerz weggehen und dann ist alles egal, kannst du das verstehen?"

„Es ist nicht leicht, aber es wird... wir werden es... wir schaffen das, okay? Wir kriegen das schon irgendwie hin."

„Wie sollte ich mir vergeben, wenn ich es wäre und nicht irgendein irischer Werwolf? Wie könnte ich mir vergeben, wenn... wenn du es wärst?"

„Du hast mich nie verletzt in all der Zeit, Remus, und das weißt du.", sagt Sirius ernst und spürt, wie das Wesen unter Remus' Haut sich seinen Weg nach draußen bahnen will.

„Ich könnte mir das nie vergeben.", flüstert Remus und obwohl seine Augen tränenleer sind, weiß Sirius, dass er weint. Er rückt näher an ihn heran, zieht in zu sich und vergräbt sein Gesicht in Remus' Umhang, bis er seinen Herzschlag hören kann, _ja, du bist noch am Leben, mein Freund._

„Es dauert lang. Zu lang.", sagt Remus irgendwann und ein kurzes, falsches Lächeln flackert in seinem Gesicht auf, und Sirius spürt einen kalten Schauer in seinem Nacken.

„Moony.", murmelt er in den Stoff des Umhangs und atmet in ihn hinein, als könne er etwas von seinem Leben an ihn weitergeben.

„Ich würde es ja tun, aber es dauert so schrecklich lang.", sagt er tonlos.

„Was redest du?"

Remus sieht ihn an, sein Gesicht nur noch eine Grimasse. Der Wolf macht sich zum Sprung bereit. Bald ist er da.

„Silber, Sirius. Silber.", sagt er.

„Es dauert so lang, so unendlich lang, bis es wirkt und die Schmerzen, aber... man könnte es berechnen, die Menge, die Zeit, ganz genau, bis..."

„Halt den Mund. Sofort."

"Sie war noch ein Kind, Sirius. Stell dir vor, es wären meine Zähne gewesen, die... ihr Blut an meinen Händen, ist da... ist da Blut an meinen Händen, Sirius?"

Er hält es nicht aus, nicht länger, lehnt sich vor, bis ihre Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt sind, „Glaubst du, glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich einfach gehen lassen, glaubst du, das löst alle verdammten Probleme?"

Der Wolf ist fast da, ein Zittern geht durch den ausgemergelten Körper, Mondlicht, irgendwo im Herzen.

„Wie könnte man je... _etwas_ lieben, das fähig ist zu... ich würde ihn hassen, den Wolf, wenn er nicht in mir drin wäre, was ist das für ein Leben, Pads, ein Leben, ohne geliebt zu werden, was soll ich nur..."

„_Ich _liebe dich, Moons.", sagt Sirius und weint Sternentränen, und hält Remus so fest er kann, so lange er noch kann.

„Sag das nicht. Sag nicht, was du nicht..."

Sirius küsst die Lippen, die so viele schmerzerfüllte Worte gesagt haben und die Verzweiflung überspült ihn, er legt die nasse Wange an Remus' Hals und liebkost die blasse Haut, und dann hört er einen erstickten Schrei und Sirius wird zum Hund und der Hund wird er und der Wolf kommt auf die Beine und singt den Mond an, in einem verzweifelten Klagelied des Kummers.


	3. III Erspüren

**Inh.:** Remus' Leben verläuft nicht in Tagen, sondern in Mondphasen. Eine Bestandsaufnahme von Momenten, mitten aus dem Wolfsherz.

**Anm.:** Die ersten zwei von fünf Oneshots. Eingangszitate von Aimee Mann, meiner herzallerliebsten Songpoetin. Liebe Grüße an die Mädels vom LJ, Lina, Eva und moony4ever aka moons :).

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, und wenn ich Geld hiermit verdienen könnte… ha! Vergesst es.

**Soundtrack: **Meine Lieben, ich bin vor kurzem auf diesen einen Song gestoßen und _liebe _ihn einfach, er ist zerbrechlich und unendlich traurig und wunderschön: Er ist von Regina Spektor, heißt „Samson" und stammt aus ihrem Album „Begin to hope". Wenn ihr ihn nicht sowieso kennt, dem empfehle ich, das Video mal bei youtube zu suchen und im Hintergrund laufen zu lassen – aber vorsicht, Melancholie-Gefahr ;)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**III. Erspüren**

_Once I thought that I could never forget_

_And I have not quite done that yet_

_(Aimee Mann, "I could hurt you know")_

_Die erste Empfindung, die sich in seine aufs Äußerte geschärften Sinne drängt – fremdartige Gerüche, unerträglicher Lärm kleinster Geräusche – ist das Gefühl feuchten Grases unter den Pfoten, dessen mondscheintrunkener Schimmer sich über weite Felder und Hügel webt. _

_Der Wolf schüttelt den Schmerz ab, den ihm seine Verwandlung verursacht hat, halb spürt, halb hört er das Aufschlagen der Hufe an seiner Seite und die harschen Atemzüge des Hundes._

_Der Hirsch wiegt seinen Kopf hin und her, als bereite ihm das Balancieren des mächtigen Geweihs noch Schwierigkeiten, Hunde-Sirius ist so nah neben ihm, dass Remus das Spiegelbild des Wolfes in seinen dunklen Edelsteinaugen erkennen kann.Er ist noch da, Remus; noch immer toben seine Gedanken durch den Kopf des Wolfswesens. _

_Es ist wie Schlafwandeln, wie gezogen-werden, eine Aneinanderreihung surrealer Traumsequenzen: _

_Schwarzes, glänzendes Fell, das sich über arbeitende Muskeln spannt und mit ihnen eine Einheit, ein neues, pulsierendes Lebewesen ergibt. Klappernde Hufschläge auf hartem Boden, Schnauben, weiße Atemwolken in klarer Sternennacht. Huschen und Rascheln im Untergrund, Verstecken, Auftauchen, Untertauchen, kleine Rattenbeinchen in hastiger Bewegung. Die Nacht ist umrahmt von skizzenhaften Wolken am Horizont, die feine Schatten auf den Boden werfen, das Rauschen des Windes zerzaust die filigranen, langen Grashalme genauso wie ihr Fell, es riecht nach Freiheit und Abenteuer und Wagnis.Einen Moment lang verharren sie reglos, den Blick auf die Perlmuttscheibe am Firmament gerichtet, dann, wie in stiller Absprache, übernimmt der Wolf die Führung, Hund und Hirsch schließen zu ihm auf und die Ratte verschwindet lautlos zwischen den Grashalmen am Boden, die dunkel und matt daliegen wie schwarzes Laub._

Die Wohnung ist – und er gibt es zu, wenn man ihn danach fragt, denn er weiß es selbst – eng, bedrückend, schäbig und leer. Sie besteht aus einem einzigen, großen Raum, den ein ungeschickter Architekt über die Größe von drei Zimmern ausgedehnt hat, plus das Badezimmer, in dem die fleckige Neonröhre einen Wackelkontakt hat und manchmal zu nachtschlafender Zeit anspringt und ein langgezogenes, zittriges Surrgeräusch von sich gibt. Das Bett steht in einiger Entfernung zum Fenster (das einen Balkon hat, auf dem sich die Fliesen an den Seiten merkwürdig nach oben biegen und der etwa so vertrauenswürdig aussieht wie eine zerfaulte Hängebrücke in einem Indiana-Jones-Film), eine durchgesessene Couch und ihr ausgeblichener Bezug in der Farbe von Weinschorle fristen ihr trostloses Dasein in der gegenüberliegenden Ecke.

Remus steht am Balkonfenster und blickt auf die Stadt hinaus, die sich im ersten Licht des Tages räkelt und widerwillig schnurrend erwacht, die Straßen und Gehwege füllen sich und die Geräusche werden deutlicher, das Leben atmet noch einmal tief durch und nimmt dann seine übliche Geschwindigkeit wieder auf.

Remus hat geträumt, von feuchtem Gras und Vollmondnächten und Zeiten, die so weit hinter ihm liegen, dass er sie nicht einmal mehr sehen könnte, wenn er in der Lage wäre, sich umzudrehen.

Neben dem Sofa liegt eine zertretene Ausgabe des _Daily Prophet_, die er in der Barrelstreet gefunden hat, die Titelseite und der Sportteil ein wenig durchweicht, aber noch gut lesbar. Für Sport hat er sich ohnehin nie interessiert.

Es gibt wieder einen Artikel über Sirius, den sechsten oder so in drei Tagen. (Zeit ist auch hier etwas relatives, es gibt hungrige Tage und Tage, an denen man noch mehr Hunger hat, solche, an denen man abgewiesen wird in irgendeinem Muggeljob und solche, an denen man gar nicht erst bis zum Vorstellungsgespräch kommt, in welche Reihenfolge sie sich gliedern, ist ist prinzipiell unbedeutend).

Remus sieht ihn, direkt gegenüber, die Sonnenstrahlen liegen wie ein samtiger Seidenstoff auf seiner Haut, sein Lächeln ist diese eine Sache auf der Welt, die es einem im Bauch kribbeln lässt, seine Haare umrahmen schwarz und satt und dunkel die schlichtweg _schönen _Gesichtszüge - nicht diese verstörende Art der Schönheit, wie man sie bei manchen Frauen beobachten kann, die einschüchternd wirken in ihrer Präsenz; sondern eine anrührende, erstaunlich liebenswerte Art von Schönheit, die unter der Haut nicht einfach aufhört zu existieren.

„Hey, Moons." Erstaunlich, wie laut und klar und deutlich man die Stimme eines Menschen verstehen kann, der gar nicht im selben Raum ist, nicht in der selben Stadt und manchmal, so fühlt es sich an, nicht mal mehr den selben Kosmos bewohnt.

„Hey, Sirius.", sagt Remus sanft in Richtung der hauchdünnen Gardine, die in dezenten kleinen Schlenkern im Morgenwind tanzt.

„Du siehst nicht gut aus." Seine Fantasie schafft es, den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck perfekt hinzubekommen, er kann fast sehen, wie die Gedanken hinter Sirius' Stirn rattern und Gedanken-Sirius macht eine geschmeidige Bewegung, als wollte er seine Hand ausstrecken, verharrt jedoch auf halber Strecke. „Komm her."

„Ich will nicht."

„Doch, willst du."

„Dann _kann_ ich eben nicht."

Fantasie-Sirius legt den Kopf schief und befeuchtet seine Lippen, und Remus berührt den weichen Stoff der Gardine mit den Fingerspitzen, als wolle er sichergehen, dass nicht auch sie ein Trugbild ist.

„Wieso.", sagt Remus, und er _sagt _es tatsächlich, weil er sich so sehr daran gewöhnt hat, auf seine Fragen keine Antwort zu bekommen, dass er sich so zumindest das Anheben der Stimme erspart.

„Du glaubst mir nicht, Moony, oder? Du glaubst mir nicht." Sirius hat nicht aufgehört zu lächeln, seine Hand ist noch immer ausgestreckt, die Handfläche nach oben gekehrt.

„Menschen, die sich selbst nicht kennen, sollten nicht glauben, andere Menschen zu kennen."

„Sprich nicht so von dir, immer nur in „Menschen" und „man" und „viele denken" und „Leute sagen". Du bist Moony. Remus. Remus denkt und Remus sagt."

„Die Leute sagen, dass unsere Freunde das Spiegelbild der eigenen Seele sind.", fährt Remus fort, ohne auf Sirius' Einwand zu achten. „Stimmt das, Sirius? Bist du mein Spiegelbild?"

Seine Fantasie produziert die Traurigkeit auf das schöne Gesicht, allerdings nur unvollständig, weil sie zwar gut sind, seine Gedanken, aber nicht _so gut_, und so erhält Sirius ein schiefes Lächeln und ein hastiges, verschwommenes Bedauernsglitzern in den Augenwinkeln.

„Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der das gesagt hätte, das mit dem Spiegelbild der Seele."

„Du hast mich getroffen."

„Nein, ich habe dich verloren. Unterschied."

„Dann komm doch her und hol mich zurück, Pads. Dann sag mir doch, wer du gewesen bist, wer du bist und was du getan hast, komm hierher und sag mir bitte, dass ich nicht _den Verstand verliere, _weil ich mit der Gardine rede als sei sie mein verschollener bester Freund."

„Du glaubst mir nicht."

„Ich kann nicht mehr, Sirius, nicht denken, nicht glauben, gar nichts mehr. Da ist nicht mehr genug übrig von mir, um irgendwas davon zu tun."

„Komm her."

„Ich _kann _nicht."

Sirius lässt die Hand sinken, ganz langsam, und das Aufflackern in seinem Gesicht wirkt schmerzlich real.

„Es ist wie Schlafwandeln.", flüstert Remus und starrt ins Horizontblau.

„Der Wolf?", fragt Sirius und die Gardine raschelt, wie in leiser, anmutiger Zustimmung.

„Das Leben.", sagt Remus und fragt sich, wann er aufgehört hat, Sirius Black zu lieben.

„Nie.", flüstert die Gestalt hinter der Gardine und hält dem Tageslicht nicht länger stand, löst sich auf in kleine, eilig auseinandertreibende Gedankeninseln, in Stimme und Lachen und Weinen und Lächeln und Schnute-ziehen und Posen und Umarmen und Scherzen und Vertrauen und Festhalten und verlieren und bitteren, bitteren Verlust.

„Ich weiß.", sagt Remus und glaubt fast, den würzigen Duft der Sommermondnächte zu riechen, das Rascheln des Grases im Wind zu hören, sich selbst zu sehen, in Augen, die mehr versprochen haben als alle anderen Sterne zusammen.


	4. IV Erlangen

* * *

**Mondgezeiten**

**Inh.:** Remus' Leben verläuft nicht in Tagen, sondern in Mondphasen. Eine Bestandsaufnahme von Momenten, mitten aus dem Wolfsherz.

**Anm.:** Eingangszitate von Aimee Mann, meiner herzallerliebsten Songpoetin. Liebe Grüße an die Mädels vom LJ, Lina, Eva und moony4ever aka moons :).

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir, und wenn ich Geld hiermit verdienen könnte… ha! Vergesst es.

**Soundtrack: **The Fray, "Fall Away"

_**Vielen Dank an meine liebe Beta, Kathrin aka Rinchen aka missmoony1983. Kampf dem Schachtelsatz. :)**_

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

_IV. Erlangen _

_Like, way more real than real  
The world inside the glass  
That struggles to conceal  
The wreckage on the overpass_

(Aimee Mann: "I can't get my head around it")

* * *

Die Vorhänge stehen starr und unbewegt zu beiden Seiten des Fensters wie gesichtslose Geisterwächter. Da ist kein Luftzug, der seine Haut streift, keine Bewegung in der flirrenden Hitze. Es ist August, ein träger Monat, der klebrig ist vom Wassereis und nach Eistee schmeckt, lauwarm, abgestanden und in dessen Nächten das Quecksilber sich weigert, abzusinken.

Wenn Remus die nackten Füße auf den unteren Teil des glatten Heizkörpers stellt und sich mit der linken Hand am Fensterrahmen hochzieht kann er nach draußen in den Garten sehen:

Baumwipfel aus schweren, schwarzen Schatten, das Gras kaum sichtbar im diffusen Dunkel unter ihm. Am Himmel glüht die faszinierende Schönheit eines perfekten, runden Mondes, der die Konturen weichzeichnet und mühelos einen schimmernden Glanz über die formlose Landschaft gießt.

Dem Schlaf will es einfach nicht gelingen, ihn zu finden, Remus ist von einer nervösen Unruhe ergriffen, die es ihm unmöglich macht, die Augen zu schließen.

Er durchquert sein Zimmer vom Fenster zur Tür und zurück, er setzt sich auf den Boden und fährt den Umriss seines eigenen Schattens mit dem Zeigefinger nach. Als er es nicht mehr aushalten kann, nimmt er seine Taschenlampe vom Nachttisch und zieht sich eilig Schuhe über, dann geht er hinaus und zieht die Tür lautlos hinter sich zu.

Die Verandatür klemmt ein bisschen, und man braucht einen Schlüssel, um sie von außen zu öffnen. Remus rollt die Morgenzeitung zu einer Röhre zusammen und schiebt sie hinter sich zwischen Verandatür und Türrahmen. Es ist wichtig, dass das Konstrukt stabil genug ist – er hat es einmal mit einer Tube Handcreme versucht, die zu glitschig war und die Tür zuschlagen ließ. Er musste die ganze Nacht auf der Veranda verbringen, weil er sich nicht traute, jemanden zu wecken. Eigentlich ist es gegen die Regeln, und er weiß das auch, aber er kann nicht anders als rauszugehen, manchmal, wenn es ihn überkommt und er das Gefühl hat, ihm könne jeden Moment das Dach auf den Kopf fallen. Es ist schwieriger für ihn, gegen Regeln zu verstoßen als sich an Regeln zu halten, aber dann ist da diese bedrückende Stille, wenn man aus dem Elternschlafzimmer keine lauten Stimmen mehr hört, sondern nur noch das _Klick _der Schalter an den Kopfenden, wenn beide das Licht löschen. Remus kann sie vor sich sehen, beide zu den äußersten Seiten des Bettes gerollt als lauere in der Mitte zwischen ihnen ein gähnender Abgrund. Eigentlich ist es gegen die Regeln, sich nachts wegzuschleichen. Aber manchmal tut er es trotzdem.

Das helle Holz gibt kleine, dumpfe Laute von sich, als er darüber läuft. Er springt von der kleinen Anhöhe der Veranda hinunter auf den Rasen und läuft los in Richtung der Bäume. Remus hat kein Ziel und keine Ahnung, was ihn antreibt, er riecht den würzig-schweren Duft des nahegelegenen Waldes, hört ein merkwürdig flirrendes Geräusch irgendeines kleinen Insekts, das auf den Grashalmen sitzt und in die Nacht plappert wie der übermotivierte Moderator im Frühstücksfernsehen.

Er sieht sich um und erkennt die Silhouette seines eigenen Hauses hinter ihm, die vollkommene Stille und Bewegungslosigkeit, und dann – das Brechen von Zweigen im Unterholz, ein dumpfes Bersten von marodem Holz. Remus bleibt stehen und lässt das Dunkel um sich herum zu Boden sinken wie schwarzblaue Tintenpigmente in Wasser.

Er hat die schwere Taschenlampe in der Hand, tastet sich vor bis zum kleinen schwarzen Knopf und lässt die Glühlampe in der Spitze aufflammen. Der Lichtkegel prallt gegen einen Baumstamm und versickert im Gestrüpp dahinter, eine Mischung aus Dornenranken und Blattwerk. Remus glaubt für eine Sekunde, im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung auszumachen und fährt herum, die Taschenlampe gleitet durch seine Finger und fällt mit einem dumpfen Laut auf den Boden, das Licht kriecht knapp über die Rasenspitzen bis zu den Wurzeln einer Eiche.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?"

Seine Stimme klingt heiser und fremd, und als er sich bückt, um die Taschenlampe aufzuheben, ist er sich ganz sicher, die Äste der Eiche erzittern zu sehen, doch da ist kein Windstoß, kein einziger.

Tatsache ist, dass die Menschen es nicht ertragen, mit ihren Ängsten und Unsicherheiten konfrontiert zu werden und so einer Begegnung nach größtem Bemühen ausweichen, und als Elfjähriger mitten in der Nacht mit Rascheln im Blattwerk und zitternden Zweigen konfrontiert zu werden, ist wohl schon als Auslöser für Ängste und Unsicherheit zu verbuchen. Remus allerdings dreht nicht um, er schaltet seine Taschenlampe aus und setzt seinen Weg über einen Schleichpfad fort. Und wenn man ihn später fragt, warum er nicht weggelaufen ist, zurück nach Hause, und sich dort unter seiner Bettdecke versteckt hat – er kann keine Antwort darauf geben.

Irgendetwas zieht und zerrt an ihm in jeder Nacht, weckt ein unbeschreibliches Verlangen in ihm. Er geht weiter, so lange, bis er das Haus nicht mehr sehen kann. Da ist ein umgestürzter Baumstamm, auf dem er sich ausruhen kann. Der Mond bricht in hypnotischen Puzzleteilen durch die eng verzweigten Äste, zaubert Lichtflecke auf seine blasse Haut.

Remus schließt die Augen und atmet die schwere Wärme um ihn herum ein, er ertastet das gefurchte Muster des Baumstammes mit den Fingerspitzen, seine Füße schweben über dem Boden.

Als Remus die Augen wieder öffnet, hält die Zeit mit einem Mal den Atem an und der Moment gefriert in seiner Bewegung, als erzittere die ganze Welt vor der abgründigen Magie dessen, was vor sich geht.

Ein Augenpaar flammt in der Dunkelheit auf, brennende Bernsteinfeuer, schlanke Muskeln in äußerster Erregung gespannt, der Wolf entblößt seine makellosen Zähne wie in einem grotesken Grinsen, heißer Atem, pulsierender Herzschlag, _das ist das Leben, Remus, in dieser Sekunde lebst du, halt es fest und hör. nicht. auf. zu. atmen..._

Remus fällt. Er fällt in ein erschreckend reales Gefühl hinein und verliert den Halt unter sich, findet sich kniend auf dem Waldboden wieder, ein beiläufiges Brennen seiner Unterarme und Schienenbeine, wo er den Sturz abgefangen hat. Der Wolf springt und durchschneidet das Nachtschwarz mit seinem Körper wie ein Messer aus Stahl, Remus duckt sich und spürt den Luftzug, als das Fell ihn an der nackten Schulter streift, der Wolf verfehlt ihn knapp und Remus kriecht vorwärts, eine Stimme in seinem Kopf schreit _Lauf! Lauf weg! _, doch sein Körper erstarrt und weigert sich, mitzuarbeiten.

Hinter ihm kommt der Wolf langsam heran. Wissend. Bleckt die Zähne und macht sich zum Angriff bereit. Remus nimmt das letzte bisschen Geistesgegenwart, das sein Verstand noch hergibt und dreht sich auf den Rücken, es ist mehr eine intuitive Handlung als sonst irgendwas, und trotzdem schreit alles in ihm in heller Panik auf, als er dem Wolf seinen nackten Hals präsentiert, helle, verletzliche Haut.

Der Wolf gibt einen tiefen, grollenden Laut von sich und wirft sich mit seinem Gewicht auf den kleinen Körper unter sich. Die Luft entweicht aus Remus' Lungen, doch er bewegt sich keinen Zentimeter, die glühenden Augen gleiten über seine Haut uns brennen sich darunter, ein stechender Schmerz an seiner Seite, und dann plötzlich heißer Atem an seinem Hals. Er richtet die Augen nach oben und der aufglimmende Mond sendet ein hämisches Grinsen vom Himmel, _du bist mein, mein, mein..._

* * *

Er muss geschrieen haben, sehr laut, denn als er aufwacht, ist da eine Abfolge von Neonlampen über seinem Kopf und kein Wald mehr. Lampe, Zimmerdecke, Lampe, Zimmerdecke, aufgeregte Stimmen, die Befehle rufen, das zittrige Beben von Zaubern, die unter seine Haut kriechen, die Hand seiner Mutter auf seiner kaltschweißigen Stirn und dann noch einmal blendendes Weiß, bevor die Zeit ins Dunkel stürzt.

Remus hört auf, Dinge zu tun, die gegen die Regeln sind.

Remus hört auf, diesem oder jenem gewissen Verlangen nachzugeben.

Und manchmal, so sagt er zumindest, hört er in dieser Nacht sogar auf, zu Leben.


End file.
